Do the Power's That Be Get a Night Off?
by Redhood79
Summary: Very silly fic! You have been warned! Still not sure what I was on when I wrote this! R&R please!


Do the Power's That Be Get A Night Off?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!! I leave their names and complex personality disorder's up to the Great Joss Whedon and his staff of talented writers!  
  
Author's note: This is a silly fic, it has no real plot, it's only purpose is to amuse me and prove that even TPB have a night off! Also, i thought it would be funny if all this happened! Please forgive me! I promise i have a lot of sadistic and romantic stories after this! Just let me have this one comedy! To make it easier on the audience and me, I have written it in script form.  
  
[Camera pans in on the Old Hotel building Angel lives in. The Angel investigations team has assembled here tonight because it has a bigger TV and gets more cable channels. they still have not picked a new name. All are present except Gunn.]  
  
Wesley: 150 channels and there's nothing on! [puts the controller down]  
  
Cordy: That can't be! [sits on couch and starts channel surfing] Look! A....Arnold Schwanager movie.  
  
Wesley: Moving on.   
  
Cordy: Home Shopping Network!  
  
Wesley: That's all we need! You spend more of our money!  
  
Cordy: Shut up, you British gimp!  
[Angel walks in]  
Angel: What's going on?  
  
Wesley: 7:30 and there's no visions, we thought we'd come over here since you have cable.  
  
Angel: No visions? Sure she's not broken? [implying Cordelia]  
  
Cordy: Ha, ha! You should talk dead boy.  
  
Angel; oh please, do not start quoting Xander Harris!! [sits on couch next to them] What's on?  
  
Wesley&Cordy: Nothing.  
  
Angel: I find that hard to believe.  
  
Cordy: Hey, look, an old kung-fu movie. They dubbed it in English funny!  
  
Wesley: oh, yes, this should be amusing, to a two year old.  
  
[Gunn walks in]  
  
Gunn: Got your message, what's going down?  
  
Wesley: Nothing that's why we're here.  
  
Cordy: I know! We can watch the movies we rented! One for each of our different tastes! [gets blockbuster bag]   
  
Angel: Notting Hill?  
  
Cordy: Don't look at me! [they look at eachother than at Wesley]  
  
Wesley: Okay, okay! I admit it! I love that Julia Roberts movie!! [both Gunn and Angel are laughing]  
  
Cordy: Nothing wrong with it....what else we got...Dracula!  
  
Angel: oh, very funny. You know that would be kind of discriminating to my kind!  
  
Gunn: Your kind kill people and can't go in the sun, it describes them perfectly. What else?  
  
Cordy: Malcom X, with yum! Denzel Washington! But wait....Titanic!!  
  
Angel: Oh crap! I'm out of here!  
  
Cordy: Uh-uh! You are all watching this with me! It's a good experience!  
  
3 hours later  
[piles of tissues are surrounding the coach. Both Cordelia and Wesley are watery eyed. Angel's asleep, Gunn's banging his head against the couch arm.]  
  
Rose: I'll never let go, Jack.  
  
Cordy: Aaaaaahahahah!!! [blows nose. Angel jerks awake.]  
  
Angel: Wha??  
  
Cordy: I can't believe you slept through the whole thing!  
  
Angel: I didn't sleep through the whole thing! I stayed awake for the previews.  
  
Wesley: [blows nose and wipes his eyes] My allergies seem to be acting up. [they all look at him with a 'yeah right' look.]  
  
Gunn: How much you wanna bet if that boy had survived he would have left her two months later?  
  
Angel: Oh, less than that!  
  
Cordy: you guys are so unromantic!  
  
Wesley: [looks at his watch.] No visions still.   
  
Gunn: What's say we blow this gig, go some where else?  
  
Angel: Sure.  
  
[a few minutes later: Angel's car comes to a screeching halt.]  
Gunn: Whose idea was it to let her drive?  
  
Wesley: Now I'm not only confined to a wheelchair, I have whip-lash.  
  
Cordy: Shut up!  
  
[they walk down the stairs to the demon kereoke bar.]  
  
Cordy: I get to go first!!  
  
Angel: I'll get the alcohol.  
  
Wesley: Make mine a double!  
  
[a few minutes later:]  
Cordy: The greatest love of aLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[the mirror in the back cracks]  
  
Cordy: That was fun!  
  
Gunn: Girl, I know you are not drunk enough to be delirious.  
  
Cordy: Shut up! Why don't you go next?  
  
Gunn: Over my dead body.  
  
Cordy: Angel could arrange that.  
  
Angel: ha,ha.   
  
Gunn: What the hell are you all drinking?  
[they look at their drinks.]  
  
Wesley: What?  
  
Gunn: how about we get you people some real drinks. [signals to the bartender] me and my friends would like a bottle of tequila, shot glasses, and some lemons.  
  
Cordy: Tequila??  
  
Gunn: Ah, you probably can't handle it.  
  
Cordy: I can too! More then Wesley!  
  
Wesley: Oh, really?  
  
Gunn: How about a little wagger, peoples?  
  
Angel: What'd you have in mind?  
  
Gunn: First one to drop looses.]  
  
Cordy: Loses what?  
  
Angel: How about whoever stays up the longest gets to pick the new name for the agency.  
  
Gunn: you got a deal.  
Angel: I'll have you know, I was a pretty big drinker in my day.  
  
Wesley: When was that? the 1700's?  
[the bartender brings them the lemon and shot glasses.]  
Gunn: You first, Cordelia.  
  
Cordy: Fine. [pours tequila in shot glass. Licks wrist, pours salt over it, licks it, drinks the tequila in one swig, sucks on the lemon.]  
Yugh!!  
  
Angel: You got a long way to go.  
  
Cordy: Bring it on!  
  
[after a half hour of this]  
[Cordelia is dancing around the bar while a demon is singing 'I Honestly love You'. The guys are laughing at her.]  
  
[Angel takes his fourty-something shot of tequila.]  
Gunn: Starting to feel it yet, man?  
  
Angel: Ha!...What was the question?  
  
Wesley: Uh....wait...i know this! What is the capital of Georgia?  
  
Gunn: My turn. [takes a shot.]  
  
[twenty minutes later: Gunn and Wesley are singing. Cordelia is under the table unable to get up.]  
Cordy: Angel, has anyone ever told you you've got ugly shoe's?  
  
Angel: Hey! Buffy got me these!  
  
Cordy: Well, she has crappy taste anyway! [finally sits up and bangs head against table]  
  
Giles&Wesley: [singing 'Strawberry Fields Forever'] Strawberry fields fovererrrrrrrrrr!!!  
Come with me to strawberry fields forever!!!  
  
Bartender: Hey, don't you think they've had enough?  
  
The Host: Possibly, I just wish I had a vidoe camera. They'll learn their lesson tomorrow morning. Hmmmm...guy in the wheel chair should really play it easier on the stock market.  
  
Cordy: Come on, Angel! you have to sing!!![pulls his arm and falls back into chair.] Ow....[laughs idioticly]  
  
Angel: Fine.....  
  
Cordy: Yea!!!!!! [gets on stage with him and presses buttons. Hands him micro-phone.]  
  
Angel: What'd you pick?  
  
Cordy: I don't know. [music starts. Sings:] Did you ever know that you my horo!!!  
  
Gunn: Man, she should sing better for someone who has that fine a body!  
  
Wesley: You'd think wouldn't you?[the two are not making any sense.]  
  
[Next Morning]  
[Cordelia wakes up in a bedroom she has never seen before, that was decorated beautifully. She gets up and staggers to the door. Opens it to find Gunn.]  
Gunn: There you are.  
  
Cordy: Thank god! I went home with some Hellmouth trash!!  
  
Wesley: Don't yell!!  
  
Gunn: You don't yell!!  
  
Cordy: Both of you shut up!!!  
  
the host: See somebodies up. How about breakfast?   
Angel: Don't even mention food![comes up behind them]  
  
Cordy: Well your food is sickening to us any day!  
  
Gunn: Who passed out last?  
  
Host: I really don't see why you people went through the hangovers if you're going to keep the same name.  
  
Gunn,Cordy,and Wesly: Augh!!  
  
Angel: Yes!!! Angel Investigations, we have a winner!!!!!  
  
Gunn,Cordy,and Wesly: [hit him with pillows]  
  
  



End file.
